User talk:Lovethedesu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pasta and Image of the Month/Page Nominations page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 03:32, June 12, 2012 I love you! And you kick butt and are almost as awesome as The Evra! -- Evra, god of mischief 02:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ;u; That's so epicly amazing. Lovethedesu (talk) 18:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lose The Game Just leaving this here... So that when you look back here, you'll always lose something of value: THE GAME! -- Evra, god of mischief 20:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I thought you loved me. :< Lovethedesu (talk) 21:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) LSD I've decided that I'll put Lost Silver aside and play LSD first. I'm about to play the game, I just need to figure out the admin password... >_> Is it a fun game? It appears to be... Other than the chance of meeting the Grey Man... ( ;_;) Unsane (talk) 14:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) It is, I have played through it two full times!~ :> Lovethedesu (talk) 06:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 'kay. Thank you for all your help. Unsane (talk) 14:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) LSD Wiki I know that you're not the founder (Lolster1, who was permabanned :<), but I want to know; is LSD Wiki dead? Unsane (talk) 00:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Nope, feel free to contribute. Lovethedesu (talk) 06:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I assumed that it was (no wiki activity since late last month). I already edited some pages (you might've seen :>), but I thought it may have been the tiniest bit useless because, well, nobody has edited it in a long time, and perhaps nobody will actually see my high-quality, non-minor edits that aren't pointless in any way, what-so-ever. :P Unsane (talk) 14:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! Someone ruined Desu's talk page! -- Evra the Kid (talk) 15:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Aaaah, you're so cute xD Pyridoxal (talk) 02:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Who? Me? :3 Lovethedesu (talk) 01:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat, we need to talk immediately. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 00:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Your avatar is so kawaii~ Shut up and let me fangurl (talk) 23:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. It's adorable. Anyways, I got stuck... somehow. Fraaz was a huge pain for me, and I was so happy to finally kill him, and BAM stuck because that's the way the world works for Skye. It's one of the... old... person... (?) parts, and I'm blowing on the right parts of the flute... but for some reason, it's saying I'm not. I think I keep blowing the key between the two keys I have ''to blow on. My, that was confusing... but you get what I'm saying, right? Shut up and let me fangurl (talk) 03:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Of course I do. Even being a huge fan of Zelda, I DO sometimes get stuck. I've beaten all the games AT LEAST three times, But even so, I'm just not too good with the puzzles. (At times, I can get stuck for weeks.. ) Most of my friends come to me for help, So If you might need anything pertaining to Legend of Zelda, I might be able to help. :3 Oh, and by the way, to anyone who likes that one, I recommend The Wind Waker. It's another Zelda game, (But who doesn't know that?) For the GameCube. It takes patience and you might even need to "Cheat" on the internet, a little, but I think it will be quite enjoyable for you. And, another one you might want to try is Phantom Hourglass, since, from what I observed, you have a DS. It's also quite quirky. ^u^ Lovethedesu (talk) 18:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Momma~!!! ^_^ I miss you too~ ;-; I shall forever love you~ T_T I'm lonely and slightly more depressed than normal, but otherwise fine. ._. I promise you that everyday, I'm going to stare at that picture for thirty minutes to help heal my broken heart. It's strangely uplifting... ( ._.) Whatever you do, don't let other people's ''dirty hands get on you; you're all mine, mommy. ^_^ Unsane (talk) 02:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I bet you dont remember me You're adorable and I love you. Also,'' the game. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 22:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Dear Desu Dear Desu, Hello, old friend. I want to talk to you again... i want to say thank you for the things you have done for me. The girl that you helped me love, we are now in a relationship. And i want to thank you for that. Even if you just gave me small advice, every little thing helped me through. But i just want to say thank you for what you did many months ago. I miss you dearly, and you were a family member to me in my heart. I love you friend Anonforce404 (talk) 03:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Anon DESU! :) hey girl, we all miss you here. You should stop by to chat k? um...yeah, so try to stay awesome and lovely xD and also nice profile. you got very nice drawings. :3 thats all. Peter, the magical turtle 22:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Desu! It's been a damn long while, huh? I wanted to make sure you've been doing okay, cause hell. You were one of my best friends on here and I like to make sure all of my friends are fine. Hit me up sometime and we can have a nice chat :D Teigatchi (talk) 03:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Call me back Dear Desu, Im sorry i have been gone, but if you would love to talk to me, contact me on Steam. ID:anonthewizard404 I am more lonley than ever right now and i need you Anonforce404 (talk) 03:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey desu its me Irish, I don't know why chat is messing up but oh well. Oh and by the way, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD STEAM! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!? I have steam too! I'm on it all the time! Why did you never tell me? We could have played together xD Well if you see this, just message me on my talk page with your steam user and I'll send you a friend request. 23:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC)irishninja0 Hey, Desu. You remember me right? It's Ken! You know, guy who always RPs? Ponypasta, hey contact me when you can alright? See you in the chat! ---Kenpachi312 (talk) 15:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) For what it means... I'm sorry about me Desu.. I know I wouldn't be able to make you happy no matter how hard I tried.. I do miss you. But there are times when I cannot comprehend what your complex structures mean.. I'd take everything back if I could. Yet, what would it be for? Sorry for everything that's happened. I'll miss you. ♥ Kenpachi312 (talk) 00:40, June 1, 2014 (UTC)Ken Desu, where've you been? [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 05:46, July 5, 2015 (UTC) HMU/ Wow it's been quite some time 어무나! You dropped me a message sometime last year and i hadn't seen it til just now. My email is jdunn16@live.com so send me an email sometime, I'll drop you my skype or twitter via em & we can catch up. Even if you read this in like 2019. --[[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid''']] 07:00, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Hello. Wow, Desu, it's been a while. I know you don't know me as of this moment, but when I tell you who I am, the memories will come flooding back, I'm almost positive. Not sure you will see this, but I was leaving you a message in order to see if it the contact info on your page was accurate and all that. I'm one of the "family" users from way back in the day. If you get around to reading this, here's to hoping your life is doing alright and maybe hoping you want to get in contact with me. If not, well, I wish you luck on everything you do. ArmadillooftheAges (talk) 23:42, February 22, 2019 (UTC)